Into the mind of a spy
by Rita-Skeeter2
Summary: Set after OoTP (spoilers), another Snape Mannor fic, but with my own style imprinted all over it.
1. Spy's thoughts part 1

INTO THE MIND OF A SPY (Snape's thoughts after OotP)  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Summary- Some thought's from Serverus Snape on book 5. Just a quickie.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer- If owned Snape i'd be very happy. I'd make him say sarcastic twatty things all day because he rocks. If i owned the Harry Potter books i'd be JK Rowling which i am not. Obviously Snape is not mine, i'm just playing with him. I'll put him back safe and sound for you to play with too.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
The little bugger watched my memory. He actually had the nerve to reach into the pensieve and watch the memory I had put in there. That's something I'd never wanted anyone to see yet alone him, that's why I'd put it in the pensieve, to protect it from him. I disliked it enough when he saw a couple of my memories during one of our lessons. Dumbledore's Occlumency lessons, which he'd forced upon me to teach Harry, had been awkward. Harry had obviously not been trying; he hadn't wanted to stop his dreams about Voldemort. It had nearly got Harry killed, it had nearly got his friends killed. It did get Sirius Black killed.  
  
  
  
This left me with a strange feeling in his stomach. I hated, well...had hated, Sirius Black with a passion. The man was a fool, a bully and a self-conscious fool, just like James Potter had been. It was almost fitting that both had been killed fighting the dark lord. Yet it left me with a sickening feeling in my stomach. The two men I had hated the most were dead and I am not. How long it would stay that way was another matter, I wont be able to keep this double crossing a secret forever. Sooner or later I'll be fodder for Voldemort's fun and my miserable existence will be ended. Probably about time too. That's what bothers me. The sickening feeling was that of guilt. I'd hated Sirius and James for how they treated me, yet I am the more undeserving of the three, I should be the dead one. They had stayed loyal to Dumbledore, they had fought Voldemort. I'd pathetically followed a handful of other Slytherin's into the ranks of the Death Eater's and I'll be forever known for it. No matter how hard I work to cause the fall of Voldemort I'll never make up for what I've done whilst a Death Eater. It disgusts me.   
  
It had been lucky that I returned when I did and pulled Harry out of my pensieve. For a start, Harry missed me without pants on and secondly; my worst nightmares are stored there. Memories of what I've done, all ready for Potter to view. Damn the contemptible brat, thinking he can just stick his nose into everything because he's the boy that lived. His attitude gets worse every year, every week, and every damn minute. I dislike the little bugger.  
  
I dislike him note. I don't hate him. In a way I almost admire his ability to mess up yet still save himself from horrible death. For a fleeting moment I sort of felt sorry for him. During the lessons that is. When I saw his memories of his relatives and how they treated him and memories of people treating him like he was different in Hogwarts. I could feel his frustration, I could understand his pain. You see I can understand being treated differently in Hogwarts, his father and mutt saw to that. My family life was also 'lacking' to put it mildly. Yet he is still the arrogant little brat that disrupts my potions lessons, runs round like he owns the place and does more stupid things on an average day than that Longbottom kid does throughout a year of potions. That's saying something I think you'd agree.  
  
Anyway, Potter. They boy is infuriating, he's irresponsible, he's just outright disobedient. For god's sake, if Dumbledore told him he had to try at Occlumency than why the hell did he ignore him? He certainly did ignore him. That has to be Potter's greatest weakness. He's too curious, so curious that he ignores all advice if it prevents him investigate whatever is fascinating him. This year's fiasco is a clear example of that.  
  
I wish he'd never looked into that damn pensieve. I wish he'd never seen how his father treated me. I was almost happy to have him think his father was an angel and that I was a monster. I'd even prefer for him to think his dad was funny doing that to me. Yet I could see it etched on his face, pity. He'd got a shock, seeing daddy in such a light and he'd felt sorry for me. He'd related to me. I don't like being related to and I don't like being pitied and I don't like running the risk of people thinking that I might not be all that bad. I'm bad, I'm an arrogant bastard, and I drip hate, malice and icy cold sarcasm. See? I'm not nice. Then again, right now Harry Potter can probably relate to me pretty damn well. He's arrogant, he's sarcastic and right now he's dripping hate everywhere. He certainly seems angry with the world, especially Dumbledore and me. I can understand it in a way. His godfather, his sole remaining father figure, is dead. Potter can attribute this death with both Dumbledore and me, he can blame us. Really, he's running from his own guilt. Harry Potter all but killed his godfather. He refused to listen, he refused to stop the dreams, he let himself be tricked, and he made them have to rescue him. Harry Potter all but gave the final push that sent his godfather to his death; he almost got his friends killed. Potter must hate himself for it. He must hate me. I hate myself for my mistakes; we both hate ourselves, another similarity. I don't hate him. I dislike him. That's what sets us apart. You see I dislike him because he's James' son, I dislike him because of his stupidity. However underneath all that I almost understand him. Almost. I don't understand his stupidity and I don't understand actions but I understand the rest. I don't understand why he looked into that pensieve, that was an action of a fool. He must have known I'd be back soon and he must have known I'd be angry. Yet he still did it. I'm guessing it's because he saw my memories briefly and wanted to know more. Harry Potter wants to understand me too.   
  
If it wasn't for the job, as a spy I might be tempted to let him, but whilst I'm a spy I can never let him understand who I am in fear he may try and rely on me. I don't wish to be used as a weapon against him by Voldemort. At least this way he hates me and he'll never care if Voldemort tries to kill me, he's too angry to come to my rescue. Maybe the chink in my armour is cracking though, he's already been allowed to catch a glimpse and it may just make him come to me. Now Sirius is dead he needs a father figure desperately and people like Dumbledore, Hagrid and Lupin will not fill that position. Lupin is to close to the wound that Sirius has caused. Dumbledore has lost Harry's trust and has to remain distant and Hagrid is too much of a friend figure. You see, I think if I allow myself to be 'nice' to Harry he may realise that in some ways I'm like him, he may become dependant on that likeness and become weak.   
  
That's not the only reason though. One reason makes me want to protect him on one hand but keep away on the other. You see, I don't disserve Harry's understanding, I disserve to be hated. I got it wrong. I told Dumbledore Longbottom was the target all those years ago; we were misinformed till the last minute. By then it was to late for the Order to get there in time. I messed up; I let the Potter family die. Even though I hated James it wasn't on purpose, it was an accident. Dumbledore believed me; Sirius did not although I think Lupin did. That makes me want to steer clear from him, yet on the other hand I feel like it should be my duty to protect the boy.  
  
Damn complications. I wish I was not a spy, I wish I didn't have to live in on the edge of death; I wish I had never been such a fool and I wish he was not such a fool. I think I suddenly understand his stupidity. He feels he has to save the world, its expected of him so he goes all out to try and do so. I was expected to become a Death Eater, by my family and my house. Both of us do as we are expected and neither of us gets anything back. We're so alike it pains me to think of it; he's a stupid brat. Yet he's 'our hero', the wizarding world's answer to Moses. His father was never a hero, his son is ten times the man he was and he's not yet of age. That's not really a dig at James to be honest; it's a compliment to Harry. I hated James, I don't hate Harry. I don't think he really hates me either, I'm just useful. Hating me is a good way to channel his anger and if it helps him good. He'll need all the help he can get and I know I'll be part of that 'help'. Albus Dumbledore expects it, he knows Harry needs it and I have a sneaky feeling he thinks Mr Potter can turn me into some sort of caring, sharing father figure. Somehow I doubt that, but let him dream, I'll probably be dead soon anyway.   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it in about an hour so it's not great...but ah well. 


	2. Harry's view part 2

Part 2  
  
I put a disclaimer on part one so that will have to do you.  
  
Brief summary- Harry turn to think over the past years events, but he's interupted.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry lay in his bed, eyes fixed on the celling. It was boring, he was bored. Although he'd had more power at the Dursley's this summer, due to members of the Order threatening them, he still felt trapped. This time it was less because of the Dursley's and much more because of himself. He'd even done some of his normal tasks for the Dursley's just to try and distract himself, he'd done some cooking, tea making, gardening and car washing but they did little to refocus his mind. No, his mind was still firmly fixed on thoughts of Hogwarts, Voldemort, the ministry of magic and Sirius.   
  
Year five at Hogwarts had been hell, even more so than his fourth year when he had watched Cedric die. His life was hell, he was destined to kill or be killed, his only real purpose in life was to fight Voldemort. No wonder he was a bloody misery he though to himself. Year five had got worse and worse, starting with that stupid Umbridge women from the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore getting thrown out of Hogwarts, Snape's occlumancy lessons, his failed 'thing' with Cho, Sirius' death and Dumbledore's confessions. It really had been a bad year for Harry Potter 'the boy who lived'.  
  
Sirius was dead, his only real link to his father was dead. Worst of all it was Harry's fault, through mere stupidity and arrogance he'd got his godfather killed. The memory of Sirius falling into the mirror replayed again and he shook himself to try and stop it but to no avail. The memory had swept through his mind at least twenty times every day and he could bare it no longer. He so desperately wanted to hex something in temper, his cousin perhaps or maybe Dumbledore. Dumbledore had kept Sirius in a situation where he was virtually locked up and it had drove Sirius mad. He felt useless and helpless, like some sort of wild animal in a cage. So when Sirius did come out to rescue Harry he was not thinking straight, he was rash and brave rather than careful and collected. It got him killed.  
  
Snape was to blame too, at least, Harry liked blaming him. He was an easy target of course as he and Harry certainly didn't get on and certainly did not have a good working relationship, nor any real toleration of the other. However, Snape's part in the matter was more limited than Harry felt happy admitting. Snape had dug at Sirius about being useless but he doubted it made as much difference to Sirius behaviour as he had first thought, the blame for that was still with Dumbledore. Snape's part in Harry's mistake was large but it was fair to say that it was mainly Harry's fault that Snape made those mistakes. Firstly, if Harry had tried at Occlumancy he would have not made the mistake he did and Sirius wouldn't be dead. Snape had kicked Harry out of Occlumancy and told him never to come back. However, Harry had not been trying, he'd wanted to see what he was being shown in his dreams and therefore the lessons were doing no good anyway, only making him feel drained. No, if he'd have listened to Dumbledore and Hermione and actually tried and not let his dislike of Snape get in the way then he would still have his godfather and Lupin would still have his best friend.  
  
Of course, Snape had every right to be angry with him after what he had done that night when Snape wasn't there. Looking into someone's private memories was certainly not right and Harry had no idea what possessed him to look in Snape's pensive. However, part of him was still glad he had because although he had not liked what he saw, he felt he needed to know.   
  
He had felt sorry for Snape, seeing him being taunted like that. He'd also felt sympathy and understanding as it had reminded him of what Dudley and his friends used to do to him. The worst thing about that comparison was that the 'Dudley' in Snape's memory had been his father and Sirius. He'd known that they had been mischievous, they were the Marauders after all. However, what they had done to Snape was not funny or clever, it was damn right cruel. They must have done such things a lot too as Snape was expecting the onslaught. Harry could only hope that his father had grown up a lot in a short space of time before seventh year so that his mother (Lily) had married him.   
  
Harry could not blame Snape for hating his father and Sirius, but he was Harry Potter, not James Potter and Snape had no right to automatically hate him. He'd never known his father so how the hell did Snape expect Harry to walk through the school doors and just be like him, did he think it ran in the Potter blood? It was ridiculous and infuriating because in many ways he and Snape were more alike than he and his father ever would be. That was a terrifying thought.   
  
Harry could actually see himself turning into Snape when he was older...if he got older. He could see himself being a bitter, lonely miserable Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, biting the heads of students just because they existed. Oh yes, Harry Potter could end up being the war torn man that Snape was but for one thing, Harry had people who truly cared for him, something he doubted Snape ever had. So perhaps Harry would end up being just as miserable as Snape but just be better at hiding it. He wore a mask every day of his life and he was sure that would always continue. He could imagine himself sitting at the teachers table at the Great Hall with a smile plastered on his face but muttering insults at the kids under his breath, probably sitting next to Snape exchanging the odd glare just because it was more fun than just simply sitting there. The signs were not good.   
  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts by his uncle calling him so he got up and went downstairs.   
  
"Were going out now Harry" Petunia stated as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "We wont be back till 1 or 2 am"  
  
"Yes" Vernon cut in more harshly, "So don't do anything stupid, break anything or get yourself hurt, don't want those freaks getting angry for somethings that your own bloody fault"  
  
"Yes Uncle" Harry said calmly, it would do him no harm to force out some nice reply's so they'd go quicker.  
  
"Very well" said Vernon, he turned to Dudley and Petunia "All ready to go?"  
  
They were, to Harry joy and they all trekked past him and out of the house wearing there best dinner clothes, they were going to some sort of meal and prize presentation involving Vernon's work.   
  
This gave Harry some time to send Ron and Hermione a letter, eat some snack food and watch some TV. Harry loved it when the Dursley's went out and left him on his own, even when he felt really bad it still managed to cheer him up slightly.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry had spent most of the evening watching TV but had gone up to his room at about 11pm to read one of his school books for Defence Against Dark Arts class. Whilst he was engrossed in his book he heard a loud bang on the door, he glanced out of his window and nearly fainted. In front of his door where five Death Eaters, all very ready to come in and say hi.  
  
"Oh shit" muttered Harry to himself, he was totally helpless up here as his wand and other magical stuff was in the cupboard under the stairs for safe keeping. That was right by the front door and somehow Harry couldn't see himself being able to get it without being hexed a few hundred times.   
  
There was a loud bang and a noise that sounded suspiciously like the front door being ripped of its hinges.  
  
"Oh shit" he muttered again and he ran to his bedroom door and pulled both the latches across. It wasn't like it would stop them, but it would give him a couple more seconds. He heard a a very familiar voice from downstairs.  
  
"You all look down here, I'll go upstairs. Remember, if you find him, don't kill him."  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy, bloody Malfoy was in his house and coming upstairs. He could here him on the steps.  
  
"At least its not Voldy himself" muttered Harry under his breath. He glanced round to find some sort of weapon. He had a choice of worn socks, a cup, two pillows or a book. The later seemed the best option and he picked up the book he'd been reading of the bed and stepped to the side of the door, leaning against his cupboard.  
  
"Come out Potter, i know you're in there" said Malfoy evilly from outside his door. Harry heard the man snigger and felt pretty damn pissed off.   
  
"Yeah i know i am to Malfoy, what's wrong? Cant you open a door on your own?" Harry said casually, trying to sound confident. There was another snigger and the door unlocked and began to open. Harry swung his book at Lucius as he stepped into the room but to little avail as Malfoy senior managed to hit it out his hand.   
  
"Damn" muttered Harry, raising his eyebrows and glancing at his watch "To what do i owe this pleasure at such a late hour?"  
  
Lucius obviously did not enjoy Harry's sarcasm and he pushed him across the room so Harry hit the far wall with a hard thump. He did not show any signs of pain though to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
I wasn't going to continue this but then i decieded to. I had an idea about how it could turn into a longer story rather than a stand alone peice that i liked so i thought what the hell, i'll do it.  
  
****************************************************************************************** 


	3. To the rescue part 3

*****************************************************************************************  
  
Part 3 - To the rescue  
  
Brief guide- Harry's in trouble, someone has to come to his rescue.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Snape could do nothing but nod when Voldemort gave him, Lucius Malfoy and three others their instructions.   
  
'Go get me Harry Potter'  
  
Bloody brilliant thought Snape irritably, trying to keep his expression stone cold as they apperated to outside Harry's pathetic muggle house in pathetic bloody muggle Essex. With no way of telling Dumbledore and getting help he was on his own rescuing the 'boy who lived'. He shouldn't even have to be rescuing him, bloody Dumbledore should have realised the 'blood' magic was penetrable, bloody fool should have kept Potter at Hogwarts.  
  
There was no use swearing to himself. It wasn't doing Potter any good and it was merely making himself more agitated.   
  
Now he was going to have to give up his position as a spy to save Potter. He knew it would be more important to Dumbledore to save Potter so that's what he would do. Merlin knows what use he'd be to the order when he wasn't a spy but he had to save him. He could not let him die, he was important. Potter was the 'boy who lived' the only one who could kill the Dark Lord, if you believed the prophesy. Potter needed saving, he would save him.  
  
His attention was brought back firmly on the task at hand when Malfoy knocked on the door.  
  
"Why don't you just open it?" Snape said irritably  
  
"I want to have some fun" leered Lucius "Give him a scare"  
  
That answered that thought Snape to himself, stepping back and allowing Malfoy to happily blow the front door of its hinges. Lucius stepped in first and barked out instructions to them. Something about him searching upstairs and us searching down here, oh, and no killing Potter. That's nice thought Snape wearily, knowing full well that Potter was upstairs and Lucius would want to have some private fun with him first. Probably still bitter about that bloody house elf.   
  
Snape went of to explore the kitchen so he could give Lucius a change to find Harry, then he'd have to act. He knew Lucius had to take Harry outside to apperate, it would be dangerous to do it in the house, so he knew he had some time to rescue the boy.  
  
He glided over to the kitchen units and started eating one of the apples in the fruit bowl. He didn't really have any reason to apart from the fact it made him look very relaxed, an outward impression he wanted to give the other death eaters as they wandered around in the small downstairs.   
  
After a couple of minutes he decided to make his move. He turned to Goyle and smirked.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Lucius. Keep an eye on the door, just in case anyone decides to join us"  
  
The fact that the door was lying in two pieces on the floor had crossed Snape's mind, but he didn't really care if Goyle in his stupidity stood there watching it intently.   
  
As he was going up the stairs as quietly as possible he could here Lucius taunting the boy and threatening him. He glanced into Potter's room to find that he was pressed against the far wall with Lucius leaning towards him menacingly, wand pointed at Harry's throat.   
  
"Oh yes," Lucius was saying "Our Lord will have fun with you"  
  
"Afraid to say his name?" Harry spat back "How pathetic, you're just as bad as your son"  
  
Lucius slammed him back into the wall again and Snape couldn't help but winse.   
  
"You're Gryffindor bravery won't save you know Potter" Lucius said darkly.  
  
"But if you're not careful someone else will" said Snape, sweeping into the room.  
  
"You" shouted Harry, anger and betrayal clearly evident on his face.   
  
"What?" asked Lucius irritably, ignoring Harry's anger.  
  
"Our Lord said go get the Potter boy and bring him to me" said Snape coldly "Not make chit chat with him until help comes for him"  
  
Lucius shoved Potter onto the floor between himself and Snape and glared at the Potions professor.  
  
"Fine" Lucius muttered through clenched teeth, "Outside Potter"  
  
"I feel lazy" said Harry coolly, "Why cant we go from here?"  
  
Lucius ragged him up and flung him towards the door, giving Snape another angry glance before walking passed him and stopping in front of Potter.  
  
"Because, Potter" he spat "Lord knows what Dumbledore may have up that protects apperating"  
  
Lucius pushed Harry out the door and made to follow but Snape stopped him.   
  
"Dumbledore has no spells here to protect him. Just me."  
  
Lucius tried to react but Snape was to quick and disarmed him. Harry had turned and was watching Snape with interest.  
  
"Traitor" Lucius spat bitterly "Spy"  
  
"If you were one of my student's I'd give you ten points for observation" said Snape, amusement in his voice.  
  
"However Lucius" he continued "You may have been better noticing slightly earlier, 20 years or so ago"  
  
Lucius face filled with even more anger, if that was truly possible, and he tried to make a lucky dive for his wand which was a few feet away on the floor. He was not stopped by magic, but instead Snape's boot. In the head.  
  
"That was pleasurable" said Snape as he picked up Lucius' wand and snapped it, "Come here Mr. Potter."   
  
Harry looked at him uncertainly but he heard footsteps on the stairs and knew he had little choice. He grabbed Snapes outstretched hand and found himself being whisked away. It was a weird feeling, like being pulled and spun at the same time. A feeling he very much represented with the Tri-Wizard tornament and Cedric's death.   
  
When the sensation stopped he felt dizzy and found himself being sat down on a comfy seat. He closed his eyes and relaxed and it took him a few seconds to get everything into focus. When he did he looked up to see Snape standing in front of him, looking unbothered by the ride.  
  
"Portkey" explained Snape, waving a little black box with a button on it at Harry.  
  
"Ah" Harry said quietly, getting to his feet and stretching. He glanced round at his surroundings, it was not familiar to him, he was not in Hogwarts.  
  
The room he was in was large, probably a living room, with tan and cream coloured walls, lots of mahogany wood, a thick cream carpet and a large fireplace. There was a mahogany coffee table and two large cream, leather couches in the centre of the room, one of which he'd just been sitting on. The walls had a few paintings on, all landscape art.   
  
"Nice" said Harry, turning to Snape "Very homely, where are we?"  
  
Snape had turned away from Harry and was taking of his death eater robes, revealing normal black ones. Snape whistled, which made Harry jump slightly. he jumped again when a house elf appeared next to Snape.   
  
"Burn these" Snape instructed, throwing them to the house elf, the elf looked thouroughly confused.  
  
"I wont be needing them anymore" Snape said in an explanitory tone.  
  
"Master has been found out?" said the elf, worry crossing its little features.  
  
"Yes, but i'm fine" said Snape calmly "Go burn them"  
  
The house elf vanished and Snape turned back to Harry, he looked calm although a little amused. Suddenly what had just been said hit Harry.  
  
"Master" he repeated, dawning on where he was.  
  
"Welcome to Snape Manor" said Snape, seeming unmoved by the situation.  
  
"Oh" said Harry slowly "Decor's nicer that I'd have expected."   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
So, part 3 is up. Part 4 wont be too long. Tell me what you think, any good?  
  
****************************************************************************************** 


	4. New Uses part 4

Into the mind of a Spy - (Part 4) New Uses   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer- My surname is Evans, not Rowling.  
  
Vague guide- Snape realises what he must now do for the Order as he can no longer spy.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Last chapter....  
  
"Welcome to Snape Manor" said Snape, seeming unmoved by the situation.  
  
"Oh" said Harry slowly "Decor's nicer than I'd have expected."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"What were you expecting?" asked Snape emotionlessly.  
  
"Black, black and more black" replied Harry "With lots of cold stone walls and Slytherin green."  
  
"I've just rescued you Potter, be nice or I'll send you back" replied Snape coldly.  
  
Harry said nothing, he had no intention of making the man loose his rag even though he presumed Snape would not send him back. There was complete silence as Snape glared at him and Harry stood his ground. Finally it was Harry who broke.  
  
"Sorry sir, I'm just used to you in the dungeons i guess" he mumbled, waiting for a harsh reply but none came. Snape just looked at him blankly for a few seconds before turning away.  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you to you're room" Snape instructed before walking off, Harry had to jog to catch up with him.  
  
They walked in silence down one corridor, then down another, then up a flight of stairs and onto another corridor where Snape stopped by the first door. It was becoming apparent to Harry that this was a fairly big house, not even a house, it was a bloody castle. One of the corridors had been by the outer wall, it had slots in the walls like those medieval castles and was made of the cold grey stone that Harry represented with the Dungeons. It was bloody cold too, the early morning chill really got into the corridor as did the breeze, but the inside of the castle was warm. Harry guessed that it must be spelled as no fire or heating system could keep it warm.   
  
"You know" Harry started "When you said Snape Manor i expected it to be a mansion, not a castle"  
  
Snape didn't say anything, he just looked at him blankly as if he was being stupid. Snape opened the door they had been standing by and Harry tried to think of something to say as he followed him into the room.  
  
"It's nice though" Harry said, stumbling over his words "Pretty big too, seems cosy though....oh my god is this my room?"  
  
Harry looked round the surroundings with his eyebrow raised. It was a big room, nearly two times bigger than his shared dorm at Hogwarts. It had a big four poster bed at the far end of the room with a big cupboard and set of drawers. There was a large window seat by the bed which had a view over the grounds. The near side of the room to Harry had a large couch, coffee table and a desk. All the wood in the room was a light colour, maybe birch, and the rest of the room was a tinted white, Harry thought it may be apple white. The only real colour in the room was the bed, couch and window seat which were all a rich green colour. The colour was similar to Slytherin green, perhaps a shade darker, but it was pleasant. There was also a door which Harry presumed led to a bathroom. Snape's voice broke the silence that had endured as Harry had stood admiring the room.   
  
"Royal enough for you Potter?" said Snape scathingly, giving the boy a glare. Harry didn't feel angry though, he was still admiring the room.  
  
"It's nearly as big as my Aunt and Uncle's house" exclaimed Harry "Although far more tasteful"  
  
"Bloody hell" he continued "This sure beats a cupboard under the stairs and Dudley's second room"  
  
Snape's expression shifted slightly and Harry noted that the man looked less upright, there was a glimpse of an expression that Harry could not read but it was gone all to quickly.  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will have your stuff brought here tomorrow" stated Snape, his voice low and quiet "Its late and you should sleep."  
  
"Thank you" said Harry, and he meant it.  
  
"If you need me I'll be in the next wing, you just turn right and go through the big door, my room is the one at the bottom of the corridor." Snape said, his tone neutral. He gave Harry no chance to reply however as he turned quickly and swept out the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Harry stood staring at the door for a while, confused by Snape's odd changes in tone and mood. The man was a total lunatic, completely unpredictable, completely unreadable and completely fascinating. Harry scowled at his last thought, he made the man sound like some sort of lab animal for studying. Snape was fascinating though. Dark, mysterious, arrogant, irritating, irritable, judgemental, sarcastic, biting, bitter, twisted, self-loathing, anti-social bastard and absolutely fascinating.   
  
Harry tried to stop thinking about it and got into the large bed. The thing was big enough to fit at least 4 people in comfortably, he could get lost in the bloody thing. He took his glasses of and set them down on the bed side table and lay on his back. It was still light.   
  
"Erm....light of" said Harry hopefully, but to no avail.   
  
"Oh for crying out loud" he muttered irritably "Go bloody dark"  
  
That worked. The room fell into pitch blackness instantly and Harry smiled, Snape being Snape he could imagine everything in his Manor only working if it had been told of. Probably the only type of instruction the place knew.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, he needed sleep badly, yet it was a long time coming.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Snape lay on his bed fully clothed, with his eyes closed, mulling over the situation. He'd rescued Potter and now he was no longer a spy. He was now useless to the Order, what could he do for them now he was no longer a spy?  
  
He knew he should contact Dumbledore through the floo system to tell him his hero was safe. Although he presumed Dumbledore would have contacted him if the man was unsure what had happened. No, Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him to get in touch, giving him some time to get himself together.   
  
He had no idea what to say to the older man, he just had a sickening feeling about what his use would now be. Potter could not go back to Hogwarts for the summer, to few of the faculty were there to protect him. Now with Snape joining Harry on Voldemort's most wanted dead list the school would not be safe if the two of them where there. No, he knew what Dumbledore would want of him. Snape Manor's wards were just as good, possibly better than Hogwarts, they would be safest here. Potter would have to stay here with him, he'd have to become his guardian, his tutor, is protector. Every emotion left within him screamed against this happening, against having James Potter's son under his roof. Yet every bit of moral fibre he had left countered his emotions with the knowledge that Harry was not his father and he needed Snape's help. Eventually his common sense and intellect won over the battle, Potter would stay and he would progress under Snape's guidance. If the prophesy was true than Potter would need to build his strength. If the boy could save the Wizard world from the Dark Lord then it was Snape's duty to help. He owed it to Albus, he owed it to the Order, he was indebted to James bloody Potter and he needed to do this for himself. All was decided then, Potter would stay, Dumbledore need not spend hours persuading him like the older man would surely suspect, Snape had already lumbered the boy on his self. He would be Serverus Snape, protector of the 'boy that lived' and the boy who must hate him.   
  
That was another sickening feeling, saying that he and Potter did not get on was an understatement, however, Snape Manor is large enough them to avoid each other as much as possible.  
  
Snape sighed to himself and got of the bed, making his way over to the fireplace. He took out his wand and started the fire, tapping irritably on the mantelpiece above it he muttered Dumbledore's name at the flames. Within second's Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace, the man looked tired and stressed.   
  
"Albus" Serverus greeted evenly, waiting for the older man to begin speaking.  
  
"Serverus" Albus replied calmly "Bad business tonight Serverus"  
  
"You don't say" Snape replied curtly.  
  
"You did well tonight my boy" stated Albus, some pride in his voice.  
  
"Goody" muttered Snape, not feeling amazingly worthy of Albus' proud statement.   
  
"Is he okay?" asked Albus suddenly, his expression gave away his worry.  
  
"He's fine, he's in his room now" Snape replied "He wasn't hurt, although Lucius ragged him round a bit"  
  
"I thought he was safe" stated Albus simply.  
  
"He's safe now" stated Snape, deciding against arguing with the man.  
  
"Yes"replied Albus "What about you?"  
  
"I'm safe" Snape replied casually, knowing it wasn't what the older man meant. Albus glared at him in responce.  
  
"I'm fine" said Snape more seriously "I got to kick Lucius in the face, I've been longing to do that for years"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at this comment and Snape could here Lupin's voice in the background muttering something about breaking Lucius' bones.  
  
"Right" cut in Albus "I'm afraid there are important things to discuss my boy, but I'll leave them for tomorrow when i bring Harry's belongings."  
  
"No need" muttered Snape "I can guess"  
  
"Potter and I cant stay at Hogwarts, it wouldn't be safe. So obviously he has to stay here with me."  
  
"Quick as ever" said Albus cheerfully "You'll do it then?"  
  
"Yes" muttered Snape gruffly.  
  
"Excellent!" exclaimed Albus "Thought i was going to have to spend hours on that topic...jolly good."   
  
"I'll pop round at about 11 then" said Albus cheerfully "Goodnight Serverus!"  
  
"Night" muttered Serverus wearily and Albus disappeared. Snape waved his wand at the fire again and it went out.  
  
"Bloody hell" muttered Snape to himself. How an earth he was going to cope with the boy for the next four weeks was beyond him, especially as he had felt slightly guilty for snapping at him earlier on, he'd tried to hide it but he knew he must have seemed odd to Potter when he'd quietened down suddenly. How the hell was he going to cope if he couldn't be horrid to the boy?   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Hey, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit I'm not sure whether this is going to be a friendship   
  
or relationship fic. I think I'll keep this title as a friendship/ father figure fic and do another version of the same   
  
fic under a similar title introducing a relationship. Not sure yet though, I'll see how it goes.   
  
******************************************************************************************** 


End file.
